russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Iskul Bukol guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters in the Philippine television curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Barbie Imperial' as Barbie Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Caleb Gotico' as Kristoff Padilla (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'Francis Magundayao' as Alexander Guevarra (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Cherryz Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Rico de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Gary Trinidad - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's love interest at Diliman High School where he meets and reunites with Joyce's classmate/friend Zonia. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Giann Solante' as Mica Salvador (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 18, 2017) *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Joanne Ruiz (during Tonton's birthday) (March 25, 2017) *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic. (April 1, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Kyline Ocampo - the high school villain girl at Diliman High School as a evil/villain to Joyce. (April 1, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 8, 2017) *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Raphiel Shannon' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Kit Thompson' as Kit Abellana - the college student of Wanbol University and Keith's boyfriend at Diliman High School. (May 6, 2017) *'Luis Alandy' as SPO3 Albert Gutierrez (May 13, 2017) *'Kyle Kevin Ang' as Jacob Alvarez - the high school villain boy. (May 13, 2017) *'Ronald dela Rosa' as Himself - the incumbent Director General of the Philippine National Police. (May 13, 2017) *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as BJ Magundayao (May 20, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (during Raisa's birthday at Diliman High School) (May 27, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Loisa Brillantes (June 3, 2017) *'Georgina Wilson' as Ms. Georgina - the fabulous teacher of Diliman High School as Ma'am Maxene's bestfriend. (June 10, 2017) *'Saab Magalona' as Teacher Sabb Reyes aka Ma'am Sabb - Tonton's bestfriend. (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Aguilar (June 24, 2017) *'Achie Lim' as Marie Lozada - Robby's friend. (July 1, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzaga (July 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Herbert Paderna (July 15, 2017) *'Maxine Medina' as Maxine Mendoza (July 22, 2017) *'Jaime Yllana' as Enzo Pedrosa (July 29, 2017) *'Victor Anastacio' as Ralph Arellana (August 5, 2017) *'Yna Uy' as Sabrina delos Santos - Joyce's bestfriend. (August 12, 2017) *'Marvin Agustin' as Albert Gutierrez (August 19, 2017) *'Christine Veloira' as Blanca Ilacad (August 26, 2017) *'Alyanna Angeles' as Ella dela Cruz (September 2, 2017) *'Sophia Margarette To' as Sophie Vergara (September 9, 2017) *'Jacob Clayton' as Jarius Quirino (September 16, 2017) *'Veronica Duterte' as Alyssa Mendez (September 23, 2017) *'Renz Aytona' as Ryan Abellana (September 30, 2017) *'Denise Canlas' as Denise Ababa (October 7, 2017) *'Jane de Leon' as Jade Madrigal (October 14, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (October 21, 2017) *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Yoyo Villanueva - the good-looking and smart man who admire Miss Tapia. (October 28, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (during Joyce's 15th birthday party) (November 4, 2017) *'Jayda Avanzado' as Michelle Fulgar (November 11, 2017) *'Rodjun Cruz' as Rodjun Villaflor - Ma'am Maxene's friend. (November 18, 2017) *'Tom Taus' as Raymond Padilla (during Ma'am Maxene's birthday party at Diliman High School) (November 25, 2017) *'Angelina Cruz' as Angela Salvador (December 2, 2017) *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Marco Bacalla (December 9, 2017) *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Anne Abellana (December 16, 2017) *'Hiro Volante' as Chubi Alvarez (December 16, 2017) *'Hajji Kaamiño' as Greg "Sir Greg" Tejada - reporter. (December 23, 2017) *'Diether Ocampo' as Ramil Agustin - Tonton and Ma'am Maxene's friend. (December 30, 2017) *'Sofia Andres' as Eula Ramirez - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's girlfriend as Wanbol loveteam. She develops a love for Jericho. Eula and Jericho teached together at the public high school Diliman High School for Joyce. (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Diego Loyzaga' as Jericho Madrid - the popular male college student of Wanbol University as a freshman as as Eula's boyfriend as Wanbol loveteam and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. Eula and Jericho teached together at the public high school Diliman High School for Joyce. (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Sandra Orteza (January 20, 2018) *'Chino Lui Pio' (born in June 14, 1986) as Ralf Allan Guzman aka Professor Ralf - the college professor of Wanbol University with a chick-magnet personality who often reflects on the college couple of Eula and Jericho as Wanbol loveteam. (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Abel Estanislao' as Jeffrey Rosales - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's friend. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Claire Bercero' as Julia Morales - an energetic and proud college student of Wanbol University as one of Eula's mean friends. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Roselie Guila - the college student of Wanbol University as one of Eula's mean friends. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Adrian Ramos - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's friend. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Hype 5ive' as Himself - A boyband during the Foundation Day of Diliman High School that Joyce and Patrick saw the performance. (perform on stage with this song He Don't Love You by Human Nature) (February 3, 2018) (February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Grae Fernandez' as Grae dela Cruz - Andrea's love interest at Diliman High School. (February 10, 2018, Valentines Day episode) *'Via Saroca' as Himself/Singer of Tanging Ikaw during JS Prom (February 17, 2018, JS Prom episode) *'Lianne Valentin' as Kim Imperial (February 24, 2018) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Joshua Gaviola - Raisa's boyfriend. (March 3, 2018) *'Fenech Veloso' as himself (March 10, 2018) *'Khalil Ramos' as Khalil Damiles - the college student of Wanbol University and Keith's boyfriend at Diliman High School.(March 17, 2018) *'Aneeza Gutierrez' (born in July 19, 2004) as Aneeza Ruiz (March 24, 2018) *'Vico Sotto' as Ramil Veneracion (April 7, 2018) *'Rizza Diaz' as Janet Rehman (April 14, 2018) *'Janina Vela' as Chelsea Gonzales - Keith's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (April 21, 2018) *'Dale Baldillo' as Adrian Agassi (April 28, 2018) *'Anne Tenorio' as Anne Veronica (May 5, 2018) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Stephanie Andres - the high school bully girl at Diliman High School. (May 12, 2018) *'Jon Avila' as Robin Martin (May 19, 2018) *'Kym Vergara' as Gabriel Agustin - Raisa's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (during Raisa's birthday) (May 26, 2018) *'Julia Barretto' as Julia Abestano - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (June 2, 2018) (Hazel Faith dela Cruz is a singer-actress songwriter as Curve Entertainment talent) *'Janah Zaplan' as Jenny Delavin (a recording artist from Ivory Music & Video with her career single Di Ko Na Kaya) (June 9, 2018) *'Kristoff Meneses' (born in June 22, 2004) as Jacob Laxamana (June 16, 2018) *Claudia Barretto *Ogie Escanilla *Brenna Garcia *as Faye (girl) *as Megan (girl) *as Jacob (boy) *as Jessie (girl) *as Allison (girl) *Yves Yamio (Secarats) *Markki Stroem *Anjo Damiles - the college student of Wanbol University *Joseph Andre Garcia *Franchesca Salcedo (Secarats) References See also * Iskul Bukol: The Reality within Public Schools – SubSelfie.com * Joey de Leon on Instagram: “WAYBACK WHENSDAY” • Instagram * Mark Rosilla - Kilala nio pa ba mga names nila sa sitcom nato? | Facebook * Jesse Noel Reyes | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Ang masungit na teacher at ang sipsip... | Facebook * sophia (@_sopyaaaa) • Instagram photos and videos * The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “New uniform, New school, New teachers and New classmates... Good luck my love on your new adventure�� ��������✏️��” • Instagram * Lianne Valentin on Instagram: “t•o•d•a•y” * Patricia Ann Manzano �� on Instagram: “Sorry kung malabo. Hnd kc ako mrunung mag save ng video gling s fb ng pinsan ko. Kya vinidehan ko nlng. #6-30-15 #SLOWMOTION #BLURED” * Chienna Roseph Filomeno on Instagram: “Lost in your eyes. ��” * 12356548_1079277882095870_1849341445_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 719 × 719 pixels) - Scaled (84%) * ACADEMICS_high_school_2.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 449 pixels) * CNQXhiZUYAA0JMh.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 653 pixels) * edited1.jpg (JPEG Image, 800 × 536 pixels) * cr=w:800,h:500,a:cc (JPEG Image, 400 × 500 pixels) * x480--al.jpg (JPEG Image, 854 × 480 pixels) * Celeen Reyes on Instagram: “#wanboluniversity” * ISKUL BUKOL | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL 2 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL: Episode 14 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 16 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 17 | Facebook * Danielle Castano on Instagram: “Catch us on tv5 #iskulbukol #saturdays @tv5manila” • Instagram * Daiana Menezes BRAZILIPINA™ on Instagram: “The double personality role (rich/poor character) Daiana Menezes bilang Helga #iskulbukol #tv5” • Instagram * The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “I just thought of sharing this trivia- My Mom Nena Jacob was the original "Makeup Artist" of Iskul Bukol and one of the first Makeup Artist…” * Iskul Bukol ♥ | Facebook * Erika with Regine in Iskul Bukol Season 2 Premiere | Facebook * Sunday Pinasaya on Instagram: “Ready na sila para sa masayang kantahan bukas sa #SPSSaludo! | ��: @narcabico” • Instagram * @juliab_confessions on Instagram: “#juliabarretto #inigopascual #julnigo #milesocampo #ailys #andiloveyouso #starmagic #dreamscape #absccbn” • Instagram * Miles Ocampo - Miles Ocampo added a new photo. | Facebook * 12239632_1519188305062833_1887719244596383632_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 480 × 480 pixels) * Kimerald-Ikaw-ang-Sunshine-.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 522 pixels) * ❤ King&Queen of Daytime ❤ on Instagram: “Ang Tahanang Maingay By: Abigail Ruth Lim @barbiemutya #BeCarefulWithMyHeart #SerChief #Maya #RichardYap #JodiStamaria #family #Luke…” • Instagram * КЕКЕ ПАЛМЕР | KEKE PALMER's Videos | VK * JuanBieBabies�� on Instagram: “Susubukan pigilan ni mich ang umuusbong nyang damdamin kay sir adrian.. ������ lalong tumatagal paganda ng paganda ang storya kaya laging…” * Everything juanbie labtim on Instagram: “Ep 12 cut #PHRArawGabi #ArawGabi #JmDeGuzman #BarbieImperial #JuanBie #PreciousHeartsRomances #RSBDramaUnit #ArawGabiSirAdrian” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “See you bukas ����” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Sino kaya ang bagong teacher ng Luv U? Abangan ngayong linggo sa bago nitong oras: 4:30 pm #LuvUMissU” * sorry for flooding on Instagram: “#andreabrillantes” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Please watch Luv U this coming Sunday and use the hashtag #LuvuTrueorFalse ��” * robin padilla on Instagram: “#Repost @starcreatives (@get_repost) ・・・ Darating kaya ang araw na uunahin ni Leo ang pag-ibig bago pamilya? Abangan sa #SanaDalawaAngPuso!…” • Instagram * 27891255_1820645868234527_369544569605324800_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) * 27892523_1726649840689696_4728725161438609408_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * 27892905_1964509903865490_8960361785974587392_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * KASUOTANG PAMPAARALAN - Lakan At Lakambini ng Wika 2015-pereznhs | Facebook * Iskul Bukol | Facebook * [ABESTANO Is Our Channel V Celebrity VJ For September!|JOYCE ABESTANO Is Our Channel [V Celebrity VJ For September!]] * Mely Tagasa, 'Iskul Bukol's' Miss Tapia, dies at 82 * Iskul Bukol Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television